rensworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Order
Holy Order was founded by two refugees from Doutaini who fled after the gods plagues. They were Morrison Eins, and Shannon Dame. The two met and sought comfort in one another for the loss of their home and families. Despite their hardships neither lost faith in their gods and created a pack dedicated to keeping them alive even outside of Doutaini. After their deaths, the pack was taken over by their children and their traditions continued. Current Roster Lifestyle Holy Order is not considered a traditional pack. Instead they are more of a coalition of religious wolves who serve to educate and help those in need. The ranks, or Church, is comprised of wolves descended from the founding pair Morrison Eins and Shannon Dame. Life here is mostly peaceful and carefree, with the only obligation being to attend teachings and follow traditions of the pack. Indoctrination All newcomers and young wolves are given a short history lesson that includes their parents creation of the pack, and their origin from the land of Doutaini. Wolves are educated on various gods, the packs religious beliefs, and their own teachings of strength and faith. Elemental Selection Although there are no necklaces or abilities here, wolves are still encourage to choose an elemental affiliation upon maturity or when they've been with the pack for a year. They are then encouraged to learn about the natural abilities of their element (ie, Earth wolves would practice botany and learn about plants) and their gods. If no element is chosen, they are assigned a larger god to worship. Traditions Wolves who are part of this pack are expected to follow in the packs traditions. Besides the Indoctrination and Elemental Selection, there are seasonal events that are followed. Lack of participation can lead to expulsion. Solstice Celebrations With the change and start of each season the pack holds a festival. They honor the gods most associated with that season and have a great feast that has been prepared weeks prior. The wolves indulge in stories, drinks, and songs. Peace before Violence Peaceful resolutions are always encouraged, however, there is nothing wrong with fighting for ones cause and it is actually considered extremely noble to be able to draw your sword for your beliefs and kin. Hierarchy The Hierarchy of Holy Order is called a "Church" and consists of the sons and daughters of Morrison & Shannon. Monarch The Monarch is the ultimate authority in the pack. He often leads rituals and meetings and directs wolves on their tasks. Cardinal Considered the second in command (like a Beta), the Cardinal is often wise and level headed and serves as a guide for the Monarch and other sections of the Church. Laywolves may also seek the Cardinal for advice and guidance in extreme situations. High Priest & Priestess These are the Male and Female ranks for wolves who are considered most in touch with the gods via learning and devotion. They can also act as spiritual guides for other wolves regardless of rank and are greatly respected by many for their devotion. Deacons Deacons are wolves who are mostly in charge of ceremonies and preparations. They assist the Priest and Cardinal whenever possible and act as coordinators most of the time. Vicars The Vicars are representatives of the Holy Order. They are well versed in all fields, but because of their charisma and amicability are chosen to visit other packs or act in part of the pack as a whole when dealing with newcomers, outsiders, allies, and enemies. Curates The Curates are those most versed in healing and plants. They act as medics for the pack. Laywolves Laywolves are all members of the pack, male and female, adult and child alike. These wolves don't exactly have a specialty, but serve as the body of the pack and are comprised of family, outsiders, and friends. History Holy Order was founded by Morrison Eins and Shannon Dame after they left Doutaini due to the instability and plagues of the gods. They never blamed the gods for anything, instead, knew that it was the fault of the wolves who lived there that caused them to act out. Morrison came from very devout lineage, while Shannon's family was known for their attachment to the sea and goddess of Water. They pulled strength from one another, eventually becoming mates and siring three litters which they raised on the beliefs of their homeland. Eventually, they expanded their pack to welcome others as a way to spread the word of Doutaini and keep their gods alive. 'Present Day' Currently the children of Morrison and Shannon run the pack and have continued their policies of peace, faith, and strength.